A Young Girl's Aspirations
by Road and Tyki
Summary: Unbeknownst to many others, Kite had actually been to the Dark Continent by accident. There, he had found many things he could NOT reveal...and took a girl with him on a whim. Years later, this girl grew up to be powerful and set off to become a Hunter on her own. Can she make Kite proud of her? Fem!Naruto
1. Chapter 1

Kite's Disciple

Kite, student of Ging Freecs who became a Contract Hunter years later in his life.

During Kite's youth, he makes a living by stealing from people. Although it doesn't seem that he has any family, he is helped by animals to steal food. His home is in the sewers. One day after stealing some bread, he finds Ging who has already befriended his animals. Ging said that Kite has potential so Kite forced Ging to make him his student. After bugging Ging, Kite was able to develop his Nen and Ging taught him how to hunt.

After mastering Nen, he passed the Hunter Exam with little difficulty. Although, Ging was not satisfied with Kite's accomplishment so he gave Kite a last hurdle. He wanted Kite to catch him. Kite considers Ging as the best hunter so his last test is the most difficult hunt in the world. There were no clues or leads to begin from. He roamed around the world and then got into a country he didn't know about at age 19. He had no idea that this country is a VERY FORBIDDEN PLACE, not that he'd know that as nobody knows nothing about it anyway. He got into the place and after observing some people, he copied their way of dress to get around and traveled, learning more about their language, culture, military which were mostly ninja, and how they work for a living.

To fund his travels, Kite took to being a Bounty Hunter on rare occasions, not really wanting fame. He only hunts when low on cash.

At 20, he arrived to Konohagakure no Sato where he met a certain young girl.

This girl was injured and filthy, and afraid and distrustful of adults.

It took him a while to gain her trust. Upon learning how she was like that, he was furious and decided to take her with him. She was hesitant at first but upon seeing he's really a foreigner, she likes him. Just like that. Kite bought her food and proper clothes while having her hide to avoid notice of the villagers whom she said hated her. Upon gaining access to a decent outfit and shoes, he had her take a bath by the river with him being on the lookout and taught her how to take a bath as she had no idea HOW. But she does know how to urinate and defecate at least.

After that, he had her hide in a huge travel bag and hid her using junk and food he bought to cover her, and snuck her out of the village.

He left the continent to go back to where he came from and started training the girl who was around six years old who, due to malnutrition looked half her age and terribly skinny. He had to meet a doctor who gave him a load of prescription and strict diet to get the girl up to snuff and the girl obeyed because she was being cared for when nobody did and she has no reason to be picky. She was just happy that someone actually bothered to care. Kite excused himself for a bit, went out the clinic and next thing she and the doctor knew, felt intense malicious intent and they heard profanity, about 'wanting to fucking kill them all!'

The girl's name was Naruko. Uzumaki Naruko.

Kite took to educating her while getting her healthy enough before she can train. She learned his language and her country's language, Math, Geography...things Hunters should know while she enjoyed getting full stomachs for many, many days and faithfully followed his orders. Then at the age of nine...they started traveling again because Kite wanted to find his Master, and went to look for clue in the man's hometown in Whale Island.

Naruko remarked that all that's missing is a smoking volcano where the blowhole should be to make it look like it's letting out a spout like real whales do.

Kite had Naruko stay in an apartment while he looks for clues and would be back in a week, so he had the innkeeper tend to her needs and wants(and list down the tab) and she wanted...nothing but seafood because she never saw seafood before. All she ever saw for food were vegetables, fruits, beef, pork, chicken, and game meat. So she ate nothing but seafood however weird they looked.

A week later, Kite paid her tab...astonished that most of the list was seafood, and only a new outfit. That was it.

They left the island and months later, finally found Kite's Master, Ging Freecs. He had her 'move away for a bit' because he wanted a men's only talk with Ging.

'So that kiddo is your student eh?' Ging mused as he looked at Naruko who was far from them and reading books.

'I found her in a weird continent where language is different. Well, the writing that is.' said Kite. 'I explored that country and I learned all I could about it. Culture, Military...then I found her. I found her filthy, terribly skinny and malnourished and severely injured with a bland look on her eyes as if she's given up on the world.' he said softly. 'Apparently her whole village hated her and she didn't know why. Whenever they could, they would show how much they hated her. Beatings, looks of scorn, hatred...you name it, they did it.' Ging's eyes bulged. 'She likes me because I'm not from her village, therefore 'a nice guy'. She decided everyone around her are hateful people. I had to get her out of there. With some well-placed trickery, I smuggled her out and we left the continent.'

'I see...how old was she when you got her?'

'Six but she looks half her age due to her condition...right now she should be nine and recovery is a long way to go.' said Kite. 'I'm no psychiatrist but she's immensely loyal to me because I saved her and the first person to give a damn about her. She follows my every orders as if in fear if she did something wrong, I'd leave her.' he choked out. 'How am I supposed to fix that?'

'You never can.' Ging told him to his dismay. 'I met loads of people in my travels Kite. And I found people like her too. People who are hurt, rescued and then indebted to whoever saved them. Her reason to live is her loyalty to you. Because you saved and cared when no one did. Ma, milk it for all it's worth for now as she's your student. You can never end her loyalty to you, end of story.'

'Oh...' Kite deflated.

'Ma, make her a Hunter. Teach her how to be independent and how to wipe her own ass for her to truly grow strong and powerful. She can't rely on you forever.'

After a week, Ging left Kite and Naruko after hearing Kite's story about the Continent Naruko came from...and Kite learned that he may have unwittingly visited a certain forbidden land but since nobody knows it's name, nobody can be certain. Ging forbade Kite from telling where he found Naruko or he'll be in big trouble. Kite was quick to agree because not even he knows if he ventured into a land forbidden to any outsider.

Kite then sought out a Hunter Ging recommended to him to train Naruko regarding physical conditioning because she's a girl whose body structure is different from that of a boy's. He sought out Biscuit Krueger, the world's strongest female Hunter in regards to combat. Ging helped him out with money to pay the woman because she certainly will want pay, and gave him 100 million zeni. He also told Kite to may as well take advantage. 50 million for Naruko and 50 million for him because Kite would handle his and her living expenses with his own money. Kite did quick money-earning jobs such as Bounty Hunting and when Naruko was ten, they sought out Biscuit.

They found Biscuit in a city and Kite gave her Ging's letter. She agreed to train them hard in combat and Nen because they could pay...that and she doesn't mind looking after a child because she never had any.

And thus, Kite taught Naruko all about Hunters, continuing her lessons while Biscuit put a whole new meaning to 'throw em' to the grinder' until Naruko is twelve years old.

By this time, Naruko is very healthy and fit for her age with an athletic build and with Biscuit's way, she is quite busty for her age, being around B-cup at least and 150 cm tall. She learned Nen, Martial Arts and everything she must know as a Hunter. Her blonde hair is kept in a high, tight bun covered in a white protective silk brocade and secured with a white ribbon with some of it covering her forehead as fringes, and shoulder-length sidetails. Her outfit is a black tank top, brown booty shorts, maroon sports jacket and black thigh-high socks at the end of it, white ankle lace-up boots.

'Alright Naruko,' said Kite as she sat before her two teachers. 'You're now fully trained enough to make your own name as a Hunter.' he said. 'What kind of Hunter do you want to be?'

'What kind...eto, I want to become a Head Hunter when I grow up a bit more.' said Naruko. 'There are loads of skilled people out there who just don't know it yet so I'll find such people and bring out their best talents. I don't care if they're the best comedian or whatever, I want that job.'

'That's one of the most difficult yet thankless jobs...you sure about that?' Biscuit asked her owlishly.

'Yep.' said Naruko. 'I'll have to study a lot before I take on the job but I gotta do what I gotta do, that's that!'

'Prepare for loads of headaches if that were the case, Naruko.' Kite chuckled. 'As Biscuit says, it's a thankless job hardly anyone appreciates these days. Study lots of abilities and skills to do so.'

'Yes!'

'Then today is February...you got until December 31 to find the Hunter Exam site.' said Kite. 'Now scram!' Naruko grinned with a salute and grabbed her bag...before jumping out the window much to the disbelief of two flabbergasted adults.

'We're on the 20th floor!'

'I'm a Kyouka-Type anyway!'


	2. A Familiar Face

A Familiar Face

It took Naruko six months to locate a navigator who would lead her to the exam site, so she stayed near the area in Zaban City. A frigging Steak Restaurant she keeps a vigilant eye on using Gyo. She spots people heading for said restaurant, and then quickly book hotel rooms after she stalked them. She also approached the navigators many times to be double-sure since it was a pain-in-the-ass to look for the location.

To fund her expenses, she pickpockets money from unsuspecting targets while studying books and scrolls Kite gave her.

She is from a ninja village, her hated hometown Konoha in an unknown continent to most outsiders, so she studied skills ninja should know. Chakra and Nen are two different things, thus she uses two different power sources; chakra and her aura. She uses chakra for ninja skills Kaito filched for her and then nen for combat. The ninja skills she mostly knew of are elementary. Training Regimes, Elementary Skills and Supplementary Skills genin should know before graduating to Chuunin and the Kage Bunshin Skill of Konoha.

For Kite, it was useless in combat as it's mostly used for temporary short-time diversion and a huge waste of energy. But it's main use was information gathering without risk to oneself, and shortened training time in regards to skills learning and academics. However, it cannot be used for physical conditioning and physical skills learning AT ALL.

So during Naruko's remaining time in Zaban City, she and her clones frequented the Library and Internet until it's December 30 wherein she prepared herself.

She created scrolls containing sealing formulas kept in a waterproof bag sealing away much-needed essentials such as tools, toiletry, etc.

When she entered the exam site where everyone waited...she was number 399 and she waited patiently for tomorrow at Registration Ends on December 31st. Naruko wore her number badge just to keep an eye on it. According to Kite, These badges also have transmitters that help the Hunters committee track the examinees and monitor their progress, or find them if they are lost. If one loses his badge then the committee won't bother searching for him in case he failed or was trapped. So she was told to take great care of her badge as it will save her life by getting found if she was ever trapped. Then she concealed herself from the veteran examinees who failed numerous times, and would pick on newcomers if only to increase their own chances.

For now, she is all by herself. She is all alone in this exam.

And so...it soon began.

A hellish marathon to weed out the physically weak. Right...

Second was another hellish marathon. Only this time, in a dangerously foggy marsh where there's loads of carnivorous plants, animals and insects. By using Gyo, she can easily find life signs and dodge. She also followed the main beacon up front...the examiner just so she wouldn't lose him. They ran for a whole day and a half with her occasionally foraging for food any chance she gets as she may need her carefully-reserved rations later. She kills animals that may not be poisonous and stores it away. And upon arrival at the next site, Biska Woods where the second Exam will take place. They have until noon to arrival for those lagging behind, so she went off to a river to wash the game she caught, and cook near the site but not too near, she didn't want anyone finding out she has food...while ignoring the groaning and growling noises, making her think they may have to fight a wild animal or something.

She knew she caught interest of the proctor since she's the only one SMART ENOUGH to have her own provisions to revitalize herself for the next exam. Upon having her fill of roast game, she washed her hands, her lower face and drank as much water as she could and refilled her canteen before storing it away.

'That's an interesting trick.' Satotz remarked. 'You're already a Nen User eh?'

'...yare yare, I got found out.' Naruko chuckled as she stored away her water canteen. 'Sorry but this isn't a nen ability though. It's...something else. Tribal trade, you can say.' she said, rolling up the scroll and tucking it away in her bag. Kite told her to hide the fact that she is a ninja. Because he is unsure of the continent he took her from, and he wanted her origins to be secret just to be safe.

'Is that so...useful skill though. You would do well as a traveler while doing Hunter work.' and he was gone. One more hour until lunch time so she took a bath and did bathroom business before changing her clothes which were actually..._copies of her current outfit_.

She let her wet hair down for now though, she can't pin it up while wet now can she?

Her hair when unbound...was very long. Past her hips in fact. In training and now, these exams, she has to tie it high up. She wanted to wear it long for some reason. And since she's a Kyouka Type, she can simply reinforce her long hair to become spikes. Soon, the gates opened to reveal a young woman in revealing clothes sitting on a couch and behind her...one hell of a giant man! He looked like some lovechild of a giant since he wore simple clothes, and barefoot.

'Are you hungry, Buhara?' she asked the giant called Buhara.

'I'm so hungry Menchi...I'm starving!' the giant man whined out his whimper as Menchi looked at the examinees.

'So that's the gist of it!' said Menchi. 'The Second Exam will be all about Cooking! You must satisfy the both of us to pass.'

'COOKING?!'

'Gourmet Hunters huh? First some merciless robot runner and now this.' Naruko muttered as she braced herself.

'You will cook what I ask you for,' said Buhara,

'Then those who satisfy him will satisfy me next!' Menchi declared. 'You will qualify for the Third Round if we both say 'it's good', and the test will end if we are both no longer hungry.' a lot of people paled at this.

"Oh crud..." Naruko choked out as she took a good long look at the two very different examiners. "That whale may eat a lot but that skinny girl..."

'Now then!' Buhara piped up. 'My order is...' he drooled. 'Roast Pork! That's what I like best!' he chimed. 'I don't care what pork as long as you catch it in Biska Woods! Let the Second Round Begin!' and everyone ran away.

"Now's my chance to get some rations too." Naruko thought as they searched for any pig or hog in the forest, but...

She gaped.

She and few others got across a herd of big-ass pigs the size of the giant she has to feed. "One of these pigs will last me the whole exam stages assuming I last that long." she thought as she quickly killed two by kicking their heads hard, and set to cook her pigs by the river after doing standard procedure. She took a piece of her ration pig for herself to eat and she moaned.

So soft, so deliciously sweet...yep, rations indeed! Luxurious! She sealed away her ration pig and killed and cooked another for extra measure. Once her pigs are done, she presented her roast to Buhara along with many others.

He passed 70 because apparently, 81 people died by mad pigs. They weren't called Great Stump Pigs for nothing.

Then next was Menchi's Order...which was Sushi. Naruko wanted to laugh out loud. Good thing for her studies as by reading books...she knows how to make it. The kitchens are definitely equipped for sushi-making but the crucial ingredient. Fish. She looked around...and then with Nen, she ran out in high speed on all fours, catching the attention of certain people while to people she passed by, they just felt wind blow past them.

As she ran out to hunt for fish, she was followed by two others who also clearly know how to use nen. But they are obviously leagues stronger than she is. "Tch, I can't keep this a secret. Darn! Oh well, I can still keep secret on how to do it! So much for being the only one to pass." she took out some dried twigs she reinforced and used them as darts to spear fish. Once she got a big one, she grabbed her fish by tail and ran back to the warehouse only to see...a stampede running out? Her eyes comically bulged, complete with comical cat face.

'E-EHHHHH?!' she yelped as she quickly jumped to the trees to avoid the stampede.

'Well, someone got talkative on how sushi is done.' Satotz chuckled from above her. 'Someone knows Sushi needs fish, told his friend who screamed about it...' Naruko palmed his face.

'TOTAL IDIOT! Grrr...then I'll make sure I'm the first one who passes!' Naruko growled as when the stampede was gone, she went back to the warehouse to make sushi. It was a piece of oval or square piece of thinly-sliced fish pressed firmly over sushi rice that was cured with vinegar. She made a rectangle and oblong piece to be safe and presented her piece to Menchi.

'Hooo...you're that girl who ran off.' Menchi raised an eyebrow as she looked at Naruko's work. 'Let's see your work then.' she looked at both sushi...before eating one... 'BLEEEAAAAAH!' she went green and puked it out to Naruko's disbelief. 'You accidentally cut the bile didn't you?!' Menchi choked out with a comical teary face. 'Do it again!'

'Huh? I did?!' Naruko choked out. 'I was sure I gut the fish well...'

'One poke is as good as bad as letting the bile seep into fish meat! Redo it!' Menchi screeched as Naruko ran off to redo it while Menchi subtly hid the remaining sushi Naruko left in her hurry.

'That was good ones though...too bad she cut the bile.' said Buhara, shaking his head.

'It was a good piece too!' Menchi moaned. 'The appearance is perfect and so is texture and temperature but the taste was ruined by the bile...who the hell gave that kid gutting lessons?' Menchi groused out as she left, stomping for the ladies' room. 'I need a mouthwash! Bleeeh!'

And so this time while Naruko went back to the river...she encountered other kids in the exam. Two boys around her age but one of them...she saw Ging in him.

"Could he be...?" she frowned as she studied the boy in an analytical way. "It's not 'could be'...he's it."

xxx

'Hey Gon, that girl is giving you a weird look.' Killua Zoldyck hissed as they glanced at a pretty blonde girl looking at his friend Gon Freecs as if she knows him. 'Know her?'

'No...I only saw her just now.' Gon blinked owlishly as the girl ran off. 'She's looking at me in a weird way...'

'What're you guys talking about?' Leorio Paladiknight asked the boys as he returned with Kurapika.

'There's this girl around our age and she's really pretty but she's looking at me.' Gon said thoughtfully. 'I never met her but she looks like she knows me.'

'Hooo...you lucky bastard you...' Leorio grinned, playfully nudging Gon. 'You got the eye of a cutie!'

'Cute or not, she's still competition.' said Kurapika. 'We better do our job. Menchi is no Buhara.'

'Right...'


	3. Boys n' Girl Team-Up

Boys n' Girl Team-Up

Naruko caught another fish and returned to the warehouse to remake her sushi, but she got approached by the boy she looked at. 'Hey! Can we talk for a bit?' he asked her.

'...what about?' she asked him as she could not help but soften her usually-hard-and-stern expression just because of his innocently-cute face. He wasn't as broken as she is.

'Killua said you were looking at me. Why is that?' he asked her curiously.

'You look like someone I knew for a week. You must be his son or something.' Naruko smiled a little. 'But the eyes are different.' the boy's eyes widened at this. 'Your name?'

'I'm Gon Freecs!' Gon chimed as Naruko's eyes widened and put down her fish on the counter...before proceeding to pinch his cheeks. 'E-eh?! Hey!'

'Dammit, I should have known.' Naruko smiled while playing with his cheeks some more, yanking it in odd angles. 'Ging's kid.' Gon gasped at this.

'You know my dad?!' he asked her excitedly. 'Where is he? What's he like?' he asked eagerly, hungry for details.

'Well, last I saw him, we were up in the mountain range in Ibeta, the highest mountain in the world. Master got clues to him there so we went there. Cold as hell too.' Naruko grimaced at the memory. 'Ging found some evidence of the so-called abominable snowman there and it really DOES exist judging by how the bones looked. My Master's mission from Ging after becoming a Hunter is to find him. And Ging is a very difficult man to find. On a scale of 100, it's 100/100.' Gon gaped at her. 'Your father taught me some things in the week we stayed with him and Ging called Master a real Hunter because when Ging didn't want to be found, he still found him and he's a damn difficult man to find.' Naruko exhaled in exasperation. 'Took Master ten years, including the years he found and took me in as his student when I was six.'

'Ging told me this in private and asked me to tell you.' Naruko looked at Gon seriously. 'If you want to be a REAL Hunter, find him first. Then you can consider yourself a REAL Hunter.' Gon nodded, taking this seriously. 'As for what kind of man he is...he's a somewhat shy and extremely stubborn man. It's his way or the highway; end of story. Something like that. He's powerful enough to be a Triple-Star Hunter with his strength and accomplishments but he's too shy to apply for one. You didn't inherit his shyness, thankfully. He's a pain in the ass.' she said flatly in a matter-of-fact tone, causing Gon to go chibi and sweatdrop. 'After learning all I could from him in the short time we were together, we helped him out and we saw through technology what the legendary snowman looks like if we gave it flesh and hair while following it's anatomical structure using the bones. It was hairy and scary. And carnivorous. Wanna see a picture?' Naruko took out her cell phone and showed them the image. Gon, Killua, Kurapika and Leorio looked at the computer render. 'The scientists we worked with took DNA Samples of this big fella, wanting to clone it. Well, he's their problem now.' she sneered. 'If that thing gets loose, they're dead and no Ging to protect them this time.'

'Heeee...' Gon mused thoughtfully. 'Do you have a picture of Ging?' Naruko gave him a bland grimace.

'I tried...and failed. Not even stolen shots work.' she grumbled in annoyance as she recalled memory that Ging did all he could to avoid having his photo taken. 'Ma, just picture yourself as a tall, lean and muscular 31 year old adult with untidy stubble for facial hair but he has grey eyes. That's what he looks like. You look like him but his spiky hair is softer. Yours is kinda and hard and dry-looking.' she remarked observantly. 'Ma, let's go back to work...although I think we all fail now.' she chuckled as Menchi declared she's full.

'Oh no!' Kurapika gasped. 'We didn't get a chance to make sushi!'

'No, but we will get a lifeline.' Naruko smirked. 'Menchi is too much of a perfectionist, being a Gourmet Hunter who savored cuisine made by first-class chefs. Amateur cooks like us can never satisfy her no matter what we do.' she pointed out. 'Too strict, too unfair and we all don't stand a chance.'

'Does that mean all of us fail?' Leorio sputtered out angrily.

'In a rare chance, someone will interfere. In fact...' they all heard the sounds of an engine. 'He's here right now.' everyone ran outside to see an airship with a mark of the Hunter on it's side.

'The symbol of the Hunter's Expedition...you're right, someone did come!' Kurapika gasped as they looked up. 'But who is of high authority...'

'Why, the President of course.' Naruko grinned as an old man jumped off from such a height and wasn't even harmed one bit. "Of course he knows Nen." she smirked. "He won't be hurt by that cheap jump." she thought as Menchi got quite the scolding from the old geezer. So as punishment for her manners...everyone is given another chance, but she too, must participate to show the examinees how far Hunters will go for great satisfaction. Thus they were taken to Mt. Split-in-Half. And there...

'This, is your make-up test.' said Menchi as everyone looked down at the ravine below. 'Don't worry, there's a deep river to save you from dying but you gotta be careful or you'll wash up on some random shore a few dozen miles from here.' she said as she removed her heels and leggings. 'Here I go!' and she jumped down for a plunging dive to everyone's shock.

'Here in this mountain, there live Spider-Eagles.' President Netero told them. 'To protect their eggs from predators, they weave incredibly tough silk between the surfaces of the ravines and suspend their eggs in silk pouches. She went to get an egg. Jump down, grab a line, take one egg, and then climb back up. Easy, no?' he said as Menchi did steps 1-4 in just two minutes.

'That's really cool!' Killua chimed.

'That looks fun!' Gon said beaming.

'Heh, now THIS is action!' Leorio grinned. 'This is way better than some traditional kitchen work!'

'And hup!' the more adventurous ones jumped down to grab a line and get an egg. Some fail and fall down into the river, and climbed back up with their prize. Some who didn't jump withdrew because none of them had the guts to take a plunge. Once they got an egg, all of them are given a chicken egg to boil with their Spider-Eagle egg if only to compare which one tastes great.

No debate over that. The Spider-Eagle egg was like the Great Stump Pig. Incredible. Naruko wondered if such luxury is always beyond reach...and 42 people passed the exam.

On the blimp...

'It may be time for the remaining 42 examinees to know who I am.' said Netero. 'I am Netero, the one responsible for the exams and a member of the committee.' he introduced himself. 'You're supposed to see me at the finals but I had to come earlier than I thought.' he said jovially despite the tension in the room. 'Ho ho hooo! Your anxiety is comprehensible...so I'll be with you for the time being.'

'We should arrive around tomorrow at 8 am at the next testing grounds. So all of you are free to do whatever you want until we get there.' said Mr. Beans.

So everyone left to do their thing. Naruko went for a shower before going to the deck to have dinner, her Roast Stump pork that she saved for the occasion. However, when she got there, she saw the boys and the chairman playing around with a ball. She snorted before sneaking around them and go to the upper areas of the deck to watch.

Killua gave up around 3 am while Gon kept going...till he bashed his head onto the wall.

'Had fun watching us?' the Chairman looked at where she is.

'Heh, two boys trying to play ball with a superhuman geezer is one hell of a mind-screw, geezer.' Naruko snorted in amusement, her long hair being blown by the breeze. 'They stood no chance to begin with.'

'Then how about you? Wanna play?'

'Nah, I'll pass.' said Naruko. 'I need all I have to stay sane in these exams.' she said as she got down from where she was. 'By the way, I have a favor to ask of you.' the old man raised an eyebrow.

'Hooo? If it's reasonable, sure...'

'If #99, #403, #404 and #405 either at least reach the Finals or miraculously pass...I wanna be their Nen Teacher.' Naruko told him seriously. 'These exams are just for weeding out the weak and the morons, separating weed from crop just to be sure the rightful people will take the true Hunter Exam.'

'Yet you already knew Nen before taking the exam?' Netero questioned in amusement. 'By all rights you should be passed already. Only the strong can take this job.'

'Well, I have a Master.' said Naruko. 'And I grew up knowing Nen. I know I can trust these guys not to fool around with such a power.' she grinned. 'And I'm an aspiring Head Hunter. So I'm actually...talent-scoping.' the old man raked his wrinkly fingers through his beard.

'Talent-scoping eh? Why not?'

xxx

The next morning...on a strange plateau, there's an iron tower in the middle of it. And then the airship dumped them there.

'You are here at Trick Tower.' Mr. Beans announced. 'It is here that the Third Trial shall take place! Your goal is to get to the bottom of the tower! Alive of course...you have 72 hours! Good luck!' and he left with the airship.

'Get to the bottom eh...? What a pain in the ass.' Naruko grumbled, scratching her head. 'They didn't exactly tell us _how_ so it's a part of the test.'

'I guess we look for a way in.' said Kurapika as they looked around with Naruko doing the tapping using a sheathed dagger she has while pinning her left ear to the ground. Tap tap this, tap tap that...

'Stop.' she said. 'The doors are a one-time system. But I found five doors unusually close to each other.' she told the boys. 'So who gets what? Our road splits here.'

'I guess see you guys on the ground!' Leorio grinned as Naruko marked the doors with a marker pen, and all of them braced themselves. 'And hup!' they all jumped into their doors...and all of them ended up in the same room to their wide-eyed disbelief.

'...what a long separation.' Kurapika deadpanned sarcastically with Leorio agreeing with him dryly.

'Well, with such a big room, it's no wonder five doors are close to each other.' Killua mused thoughtfully. 'Now what? No exit anywhere in sight and stuff.'

'Well, this might tell us.' said Gon as he pointed at the wall where they hadn't looked at. On the wall was a white poster pinned with the words **Choice of the Way by the Majority: For the Five Candidates, you will have to reach your Goal by the Majority's Choice.**

'Meaning people will agree and disagree.' Naruko frowned. 'We all want something differently and this will cause dissent in the group! This is a psychological attack because with this, we'll be arguing at some point.'

'Now that you mention it...you're right.' Kurapika agreed with her. 'To avoid dissent, we will all agree on something logically while three of us will press O and two of us will press X on purpose while agreeing on the same thing while also following the rules. That way no infighting. Everyone OK with that?'

'I'm OK with it.' said Leorio.

'Me too.' Killua agreed.

'I don't like fights so yeah.' said Gon as they each took a watch, and a speaker on the wall appeared.

/All right!/ a man spoke, /This tower contains numerous passages and each contains it's own crossroads. You can only move forward following the majority's choice. If only one guy agrees, you cannot go./ with that, a hidden door appeared.

**The Door**

**O-Opens X-Does Not**

'Jeez, a choice already and the dumbest one I know!' Leorio grumbled. 'So who will push an X?'

'Me. The rules, y'know.' Naruko snorted as four of them pressed O while she pressed X. They then ventured into the unknown.


	4. The Majority's Choice

The Majority's Choice

Unknown venture indeed!

After a few seconds into the hallway, there's already a next choice on the wall, and there...

**Which Way?**

**O-Right X-Left**

'We just passed a door and here it is again.' Leorio griped as all of them made a choice. O-4 X-1. 'Huh?' he was the one who pressed an X. 'Hey, the right?' he sputtered to his companions. 'It shoulda been left! The right doesn't look reassuring to me!' he said. 'The left should be obvious!'

'According to some behavioral studies, when people are lost, we unconsciously choose the left.' Kurapika told him. '9/10 do.'

'Most likely the examiners knowing this, put a higher level of difficulty on the left so this time, we must oppose our instincts from what's usually instinctual decisions.' Naruko piped up. 'What we normally know and would do will be used against us by the jury.'

'Exactly.' Kurapika agreed as the two blue-eyed blondes got along in that aspect. They went right and so, after two minutes of walking, there's an arena in the middle of what seems to be a pitch-black fall, and another hallway where cloaked, shackled people were waiting.

'Hora, easier no?' Naruko chuckled in amusement. 'It's just a fight, it seems. Who knows what we would have gotten had we chosen the left.'

One of the cloaks had their shackles fall onto the floor and removed his cloak, showing a bald, muscular man. 'We are the jurors for the trial commission!' he boomed. 'Our mission is to fight you. The matches are one-on-one fights and one can only fight ONCE! The order of passage is free! Reach three victories if you want to go on!' he announced. 'The rules are extremely simple! Use all means to win with no time limit! You only have to tell if you accept this trial or not! O- Accept X-You Refuse!'

'Another again?' Leorio grumbled. 'Of course we'll all press O!'

They all did.

'There we are! Unanimous!' Leorio yelled.

'Then I'm the first one!' the prisoner-proctor boomed. 'Choose your guy!'

'I'll go.' Naruko stepped forward.

'Oy oy!' Leorio gasped out. 'You sure?' he asked her as Naruko dropped her backpack.

'Maa maa, don't worry!' Naruko winked. 'I'll be fine!' a moving narrow platform appeared and she stepped on it and so did her opponent. Upon arriving at the platform...he said his rules.

'Here are my rules...a fight to the death!' he grinned darkly, 'Until one of us dies, we fight!'

'Oh, that's fine with me.' Naruko grinned as she removed her baggy jacket, revealing a black tank top underneath and toned arms but not too muscular for her age. She was the lean kind because she's a girl. The only plain sight of muscles were her round shoulders.

'For a kid, look at those...' Kurapika muttered as they noted her shape which was very unusual for an adolescent. She is built out of muscles as she has no hint of typical baby fat whatsoever.

'Yeah, I'm seeing a young woman, not a girl her apparent age.' Leorio agreed. 'What kinda training her teacher put her through? That just can't be done by normal training...impossible!'

'Nice shape though.' Killua whistled appreciatively.

'FIGHT!' the man cried as the two lunged at each other in an all-out brawl but...

An ordinary man has no chance against someone trained by Hunters. Naruko kneed his gut, forcing him to puke out a lot of stomach acids, and sent him flying upwards. She then squatted down to jump up high just to reach her opponent, and stomped his back so hard he was sent plunging down the concrete arena with a loud slam.

Everyone watched with O.O expressions.

'Heh, regret your choice in the next life, dumbass.' Naruko sneered. 'You thought I'm easy prey because I'm a girl?' she then kicked him off the ring, sending his body to the black pitfall. 'You really oughta know by now that people taking these exams aren't normal people.'

'T-that was scary...' Leorio shuddered. 'Good thing you're on our side!' he cried as Naruko picked up her jacket and put it back on.

'That guy literally had no chance.' said Killua wryly. Each move was very damaging. Crushed internal organs, a broken spine and when the guy fell down, he could easily tell his ribs broke to pieces. The guy was dead the second Naruko broke his spine.

'But isn't that a bit too much?' Gon asked her with a grimace at the literal one-sided battle.

'Gon, we Hunters not only do the jobs we wish to do...we also keep peace in society by hunting down criminals who prey on the weak and defenseless for an easy cash or just for fun.' Naruko told him. 'We hunt criminals the police can't handle if we could. Most likely those guys we're made to fight are on Death Row or Life Imprisonment. If they win, most likely their sentences are reduced. Our 72 hours is years of reduction to them. Do you really want people like them out the streets near children?' Gon gulped.

'Alright, enough of that.' said Kurapika. 'The next one is out.' he said as a skinny, shifty-looking guy came out.

'I'm next.' said Leorio as he stepped out. He feels he has a chance against this one at least. 'What are your terms?'

'Well...running and fighting isn't my thing.' said the skinny guy. 'So here are my terms.' he said as he took out two candles, causing Leorio to sweatdrop. 'Each one of us will light the candles at the same time. The one who's light's out first loses.'

'Jeez, even Gon can win this.' Leorio griped while watching the guy's reaction subtly until the big reveal: one short candle, one long candle.

'Which one will you choose? O-long one X-short one. Choose by majority!'

"It's a trap!" all of them thought.

"People will normally choose the long one so it's rigged no doubt." Leorio thought, remembering the second door they passed.

'I'm worried about this one...neither choices are very reassuring and no way of telling which one is rigged.' Kurapika muttered darkly.

'Now now, you can think. We have all the time in the world.' said the skinny guy as he sat down. 'It's by majority so feel free to consult others!'

'Jeez, this is a real mind-squeezer...' Naruko griped out whiningly. 'I don't know what to pick!'

xxx

Meanwhile...in a certain continent...

Jiraiya, the Gama Sennin is greatly frustrated.

First he got lied to. Not only that, they used his sensei's name no less! The fucking secretary. She pretended she was the Hokage who answered his letters to the man about Naruko was fine when in reality, she was not. Moreover she was gone for six years now and she's nowhere to be found in the Elemental Countries! If she died, anyone would know in two or three years if the Kyuubi re-materialized once she's dead. Since no hide or hair of him, she's alive.

The woman is publicly executed for her crimes of forgery and deceiving both Jiraiya and the **Hokage.** She also falsified information and important need-to-knows. Her family, in the old man's anger, was not spared except for the children. The woman and the adults in her family served as an example. From now on the two never trusted anyone outside the circle of 'trustable' people and the two used Summons to communicate instead. That, and the Hokage fired every civilian working in the Hokage Residence that handle crucial information and communications, banning civilians from ever working in shinobi-related buildings ever again nor any involvement in shinobi-related business. The Civilian Council no longer has any say on shinobi matters either. He is THAT angry.

Jiraiya made it his mission to find Naruko after somehow convincing Tsunade to be the Hokage because despite her history, she does have best interests for its people and she's not a 'corrupt candidate' and she's the type to clean house if their teacher ever retired and unlike him, she's not as nice as he is. When needed he cannot be called upon as Sandaime tasked him to find Naruko, the last Uzumaki and Konoha's Jinchuuriki of Kyuubi come hell or high waters. So he left his vast network to the Ino-Shika-Cho Sr.s so he practically begged her to come home if sensei retired.

Right now, he is following the lead of the Gama Sennin.

He had a riddle. Upon deciphering, he has a lot to see indeed.

Countries with access to flying ships, tall buildings, and no ninjas but something much more dangerous than shinobi. These people called them Hunters and practically loads of people wanted to become one, but only the best become Hunters.

He would find her in the house of world-famous assassin family in the northwest beyond the Elemental Countries. And it would take him...a year to get there, just keep heading northwest!

Whimpering, six months down, six more to go...and the world beyond the Elemental Nations was amazing. Tall buildings, smartly-dressed people, vehicles, concrete roads...he's so out of place! But he kept up his journey if only to find his missing goddaughter. He wondered how she is and how her life is...

Away from Konoha.

Jiraiya regretted that he should have visited her personally as apparently, letters no longer go through trustworthy hands. If he had, he would have seen how Naruko is before she vanished. He could have...well, many things family-related.

xxx

Leorio chose the short candle, going against common sense after some debate. Indeed, the longer one was rigged and Leorio cackled. Second victory.

Third up...is one ugly guy who looked like a Frankenstein Failure. However, he drew bad luck.

One: his opponent is Kurapika.

Two: the guy hates spiders. Not that anybody knew that yet...

Three: the idiot made a fatal mistake of showing Kurapika his spider tattoo that made the guy red-eyed(literally) and flew into a rage and was just as merciless as Naruko, only, he didn't kill him. Only to say a few things while still in a red-eyed state.

One: the spider member's tattoo have a number in the center of the abdomen. Two: they killed so many they'd lose count and not bother counting and Three: if the idiot ever used the image of the brigade again, Kurapika will kill with no hesitation.

'Apparently Kurapika kept him alive just to tell him that.' Naruko deadpanned. 'But he's right though.' she said as Kurapika returned to them. 'Genei Ryodan a.k.a Spider as all members possess numbered Spider Tattoos...all of them are A-Class Criminals only S-Class Hunters or the Zoldyck Family adults can deal with the likes of them. A prison like this will never be able to keep them...they'll just bust out easily as if the tower is swiss cheese.'

'They're that strong?!' Leorio sputtered out.

'Yes. Only people like Gon's father can easily win against them or certain A-Class Hunters with convenient skills can kill them. Other than that, they're running around.' said Naruko matter-of-factly. 'Whoever is killed, he's just easily replaced so to kill the spider, kill all of them. That way the group is totally dead.'

'Is that so?' said Kurapika in a deathly calm tone. 'It seems I need to get stronger.'

'We have three wins now!' Leorio announced. 'We can go now right?'

'W-well yeah, you can go.' said the skinny one with a sigh as the pathways connected for them to get through.


	5. Resolution

Resolution

After that...many choices were made. Some good, some bad and some gave them crazy results and traps to run away from. Some even led them back to where they came from!

'Man, these past two days really pisses me off!' Naruko growled as she looked at her watch. '18 hours left...yeah, two days and six hours gone by and we're at the last stop. We haven't eaten nor drunk anything. The only good thing was toilets on the few stops we have or we'll be sick by now.'

'Come to think of it...you're right.' Kurapika muttered. 'I'm surprised we didn't notice our hunger and thirst.'

'With an exam like this, of course we won't notice!' Leorio grunted as five stomachs simultaneously growled. 'Maybe we'll get food on the blimp again when we're outta this hellhole.' he sighed.

'Well, we got plenty of time as this is the last door so how about food guys?' Naruko grinned as she took off her backpack. 'Maybe we can think better after an hour of rest and food.'

'Er...rest is cool and all but where's food?' Killua pointed out as they looked around. Just a room with a wall of weapons and nothing else. Naruko took out a scroll, unwound it to reveal some weird writings...'

'What're those? I don't recognize those writings.' Kurapika mused as he looked at the writings while raking his mind for anything he studied about.

'What're you gonna do? Magic?' Leorio joked, making Naruko smirk as she bit her thumb with her canines enough to bleed and smear blood on the writings. Out came smoke and...a giant roast pig. 'WHOA!'

At the monitoring room, the jury is just as baffled.

'I-is this...? Roast Pork?' Gon croaked out, wide-eyed at the giant roast pork before them.

'I'd say dinner's covered!' Leorio grinned before frowning. 'But how the hell did you fit a whole roast pig in paper?'

'Tribal secret, sorry!'

'Tcheee! Oh well, free food is free food!' Leorio chimed. 'Kurapika make use of your swords and cut some pieces!'

'Uhhh right...' Kurapika drew his swords and cut sizeable steak pieces and when they wanted more, he cut. Once their hunger is satisfied, Naruko sealed away the pig as only two legs is eaten, the rest is OK. Naruko then took out another scroll and out came numerous water bottles.

'You're crazy prepared...man, we're glad you're with us.' Killua sighed in relief as they're all well-fed and watered.

'Well, with my tribal skills, and an exam like this, I have to be crazy prepared because you never know when's your next meal after all.' Naruko pointed out. 'Our situation is a good example. When Buhara made us catch and cook roast pork, I had to save up rations.'

'But what a great meal...this is the pork we had to give to Buhara right?' Gon asked her after licking his lips and patting his full stomach.

'I can't believe Buhara ate 70 whole pigs.' Leorio shuddered at the memory. 'But hey, these pigs are delicious! Can't blame him!'

'Well, we're well-rested for the final door now!' said Gon as they looked at the electronic screen.

**Last Junction:**

**Now is the time for the Final Choice.**  
**Are you ready for it?**

**O-Yes, X-No**

O-4 X-1

Suddenly, the statue spoke!

/Well, choose one of the last two doors./ it said. /The first allows 5 people to go but long and difficult. The second allows only 3 to go but short and easy. Concretely, the long road is impossible to achieve in less than 45 hours. The second one, you reach the end in three minutes. Push on O for the long and difficult road but all of you go, or X for the short and easy road. The two will remain prisoners until time's up./

'There's definitely going to be fighting.' Kurapika frowned. 'The jury knew of this and even went as far as preparing weapons and chains on the wall...'

'Betrayal is expected of us after nearly three days of cooperation, is that it?' Naruko frowned. 'Twisted, this is way too twisted.'

'I'll push an O.' said Gon. 'We all came here together so let's do it.' he said.

'But the long way requires longer than 45 hours and we don't even have that.' Killua pointed out. 'The only way out is combat!'

'I got an idea.' said Gon. 'Trust me on this!' the four others exchanged looks...and decided to bank their fates on Gon and pressed O. Gon grabbed a weapon and proceeded to...hack the wall!

'I see! There's that!' Naruko cried. 'By opening the door where all of us can enter, we can use the weapons not to betray each other that others normally would do but to hack our way to the easy path!' she exclaimed. 'That way all of us goes and passes quickly at the same time!'

'Good one Gon!' Leorio grinned as all of them grabbed axes to hack their way through.

'We gotta hurry, we don't know how thick this thing is!' Kurapika cried as while hacking...

None of them noticed that Naruko's hits were deeper and more damaging. After an hour, they chipped their way through, and upon seeing the pathway is a SLIDE...

'A pitfall slide...if we slid our way down, we'll be injured for sure.' Leorio frowned. Indeed, they'll rub their asses, feet and hands more than just raw...they won't be in a good condition to survive he next test!

'I got this covered!' Naruko cried as she took out other weapons, notably spears, broke off the blades and then with some string out of her scrolls, she tied them up but they had to chip the wall some more to make room for the makeshift toboggan.

'Let's go!' and they slid their way down.

The monitor room...

'Honestly, I can't believe those guys...' the third examiner Lippo watched them. 'But a good solution nonetheless if all of them wishes to pass without betraying each other which is normally what people would do. They make a great team.'

And so...29 people passed including one dead. And they're back on the blimp again when the three days required ended.

On the blimp...they have three days to their next destination that it's natural that everyone wanted food and rest. But Naruko made the boys swear to never tell anyone she has rations because she can only help out a few people, not a whole room and she chooses who she'll be nice to. And she hung out with Kurapika and Leorio as she wanted what they also wanted. Total laziness and break...after washing her clothes. And to her misfortune, she has...her monthlies. At least she's in the airship during her period...and she used the opportunity to let her hair down.

'Hey, are you sure you're old enough to drink?' Leorio asked her as they were at the bar.

'From where I came from, if you chose a certain path in life at age 12, you're an adult by our laws as long as you're responsible for yourself.' said Naruko. 'Not all kids my age who chose the path I chose do so. Only orphans like myself who have no one holding us back do adult stuff since no one's there to scold us anyway.' she drawled.

'Not even Kite?' Kurapika mused.

'Nah, not even him. He drilled responsibility in my head since I was six because I have to be independent at some point. I know to drink only enough not to get wasted.' Naruko chuckled as she downed champagne in a cocktail glass.

'Responsibility and yet your hair is impractically long.' Leorio snorted cheekily while playfully picking up a lock of her blonde hair. 'No wonder you wear it up in a bun.'

'Hey, it's my personal mark that I'm single!' Naruko huffed. 'The only time I'll chop it off is if it reaches past my knees or if I get married! Married women these days wear their hair short, right? All cities I've been to, married women have short hair.' she said in an observant sort of voice.

'Now now, not all married women have short hair.' Kurapika chuckled. My, how little she knows despite being the most reliable...

'Yeah, some married women have long hair and some single women wear their hair short because long hair doesn't suit most women.' Leorio told her. 'You got lots more to learn about the world than your Hunter Education.'

'Oh...well, I hardly know anything about being a girl.' said Naruko. 'All I know is about my body, how it works and how I should dress practically for combat.' the two older boys sweatdropped. She's...a social dud. 'So what are girls like?'

"...you gotta be kidding me." Kurapika and Leorio thought in dismay. They have to actually lecture her about being a girl...?

And she's an impressionable child, her culture be damned.

Needless to say, the two taught her what their ideal woman was as a way of teaching her how to be a proper girl.

Kurapika's idea was based on his own mother who was the fun-type cheerful yet still-responsible mother while Leorio's idea of woman was the sexy kind.

xxx

Three days later...

They came to view the ocean, and a small moon-shaped island.

'So this place is our next...exam or is it a stopover or something?' Killua wondered aloud while Gon enjoyed the view excitedly.

'This is a ship graveyard so an exam is more likely.' Kurapika told them. 'We better brace ourselves.'

'I wonder what we have to do...I can't wait!' Gon beamed excitedly.

'Jeez, nothing just fazes you anymore.' Leorio sighed. 'The last stage still pisses me off.'

'I hope it's something sane this time.' Kurapika agreed. 'I'm glad after all that insanity, we got a three-day break.' he said softly. 'Or we'll never survive.'

'Right...'


	6. Antiques for Rooms

A:N- sorry about the too fast pace Hunter Exams but until then, Naruko is working solo and professionally. Only because she found Ging's son that she chose to team up and aid Gon and his friends, so there will be more story depth there.

* * *

Antiques for Rooms

Upon docking onto the ship's deck...everyone got off the airship. The weather's nice and sunny, clear blue skies with rarely any clouds.

'Land after three days, huh?' Naruko mused as they got off the ship after a nice breakfast and some waiting before docking.

'I'll say,' said Leorio. 'I'm glad to see land, I feel so sick already!' he groaned and moaned from motion sickness.

'Whatever it is, we're at the Fourth Test Site.' said Kurapika.

'I wonder what they'll make us do~!' Gon chimed excitedly.

'As long as it's not on a moving ship, I'd do it...' Leorio whimpered as he threw up at the ocean.

'Jeez, do that elsewhere.' said Killua grumpily.

'Welcome, applicants.' the old man greeted with his wife.

'We are your hosts.' said his wife before they both bowed, saying 'Welcome.'

'Who're these guys? You think they're the next proctors?' Leorio asked Killua who was looking at the Proctors.

'They're not.'

'Eh?'

'I don't get that 'excited feeling' as Gon might say.' Killua told him, making Leorio give him a questioning look.

'What's that supposed to mean?' he said incredulously.

'My name is Banna and I'm the manager of this hotel.' said Bana the old woman. 'This is my husband Genna.' she introduced her husband.

'Hey, you said this is a hotel, right?' Hanzo asked the couple.

'That's right.' said Genna. 'We converted part of this ship into a Hotel, including amenities.' he said jovially. 'In fact, we once have had the honor of housing the King of Nebra when his ship passed by. And also this place is a favorite of celebrities who call this place as the White Palace of the Ocean.' and he sounded bragging to boot, but in a humble manner at least.

'I didn't ask for a sales pitch.' said Hanzo. 'Are you two proctors or not?'

'Are we?' Genna asked his wife playfully.

'We're not.' said Banna. 'In fact, the Hunter Committee asked us to give you a message.' she said cheerfully. 'To the applicants who passed the Third Phase, well done! Phase Four will begin three days from now so please enjoy your short stay on this island.'

'Wooow! A vacation!' Gon beamed happily.

'We could use a little R&R.' said Kurapika, relieved. In his opinion, three days of vacation is NOT enough from what they put up with.

'If only we can say that happily.' Naruko scoffed. 'There's a catch, right?' she questioned the adults. 'With that kind of advertisement, there has GOT to be one.' Kurapika braced himself for this.

'Oh, it's not much.' said Banna. 'From here, you have to pay ten million zenni per person.

Everyone froze in shock.

Wide eyed.

THAT HUGE A MONEY?!

'T-Ten million?!' Leorio squawked out.

'You're gonna charge us?' Gon asked in disbelief.

'More over,' said Killua as Kurapika finished with 'That's way too expensive!'

'I can spend six months in York Shin's most deluxe hotel with that kind of cash!' Tonpa sputtered out.

'I knew it...' Naruko whimpered in dismay, palming her face. 'And what kind of person would bring MONEY to a high body count exam like this?'

'Er...is there a special price for kids?' Gon asked the elderly pair hopefully.

'Do we seriously look like rich aristocrats to you guys?' Leorio demanded, sputtering out. 'Even a respectable adult won't hold that much money!'

'Then I'm afraid we can't allow you to stay.' said Genna as Leorio lost it.

'Gah! Fine with me!' he grunted, 'I'll sleep on an island somewhere! It's cheaper than a ridiculously pricy room!' he said snidely as he walked away but he didn't get far...just three steps until Kurapika spoke again.

'Three days.' said Kurapika. 'And the problem is water. On an island this small there's little hope of finding fresh water.'

'Man can go without food for days as long as there's water.' Naruko pointed out. 'But we won't even last two days without water. In a hot tropical place like this to boot! And it's not even a rainy season with the end result being we'll be too dehydrated to survive the next Phase. And the source of water we can actually drink is in this hotel.'

'Then what are we supposed to do?' Leorio cried in annoyance. 'I can only DREAM of having that kind of money!'

'Then shall we offer an alternative?' sad Genna, causing Naruko to twitch.

'Say that sooner!'

'W-what alternative?' Leorio frowned.

'What do we have to do?' Kurapika piped up.

'It's simple...what have you got to trade?' Genna asked them as he looked at the ocean around them.

And so...

'Really now...' said Naruko as she went with her peers while Kurapika and Leorio teamed up. 'I know we're in a ship graveyard but can we really find treasure here, I wonder?'

'Well, if that geezer says we can we definitely can.' said Killua. 'We all need a room where water's nearby. Food is not an issue but water and shelter IS.'

'Yeah...'

'Well, we better go for a swim!' Gon chirped out in suggestion. 'In children's books, ship graveyards are damaged so bad everything goes underwater!'

'I suppose we can try that out.' said Naruko thoughtfully. 'Someone needs to guard our stuff while two people swim though. Treasure Hunting for a room is competition, what's stopping other applicants from stealing our stuff just to get a room sooner?'

On the other side...

'Those two geezers sure are taking advantage of our situation.' Leorio grunted in annoyance as they rummaged through broken crates and pieces of wood.

**_Flashback_**

_'On a small side business, my wife and I also run an Antique Shop,' Genna told them. 'There are a number of shipwrecks in this small island. If you were, to say...bring back some treasure, you can put it toward the cost of your room.' he offered. 'The type of room we give you would depend on the value that you find.'_

**_End Flashback._**

'Those managers, those total _scammers_!' Leorio swore as he practically swam through the crates and found a Matryoshka Doll that got him staring before chucking it away. 'I bet they're making a killing every year by scamming off poor applicants like us!' he said unhappily.

'Jeez, be quiet will you?' Kurapika griped tiredly, but Leorio didn't hear him while saying, 'Taking a break, my ass!' he picked up a clay pot and tossed it out too, and continued searching. 'We hafta work so hard we may as well...' he paused. 'Exam?'

'Yes Leorio, this could also be an exam and Treasure Hunting is a fundamental skill.' said Kurapika. 'Treasure Hunting IS one of the job scopes.'

'I found one!' Hanzo rose out of the water happily, holding a golden, bejeweled crown.

'Oh! That's a ceremonial crown worn by Jerra the Third, the Tragic Prince!' Kurapika exclaimed. 'He was lost at sea on his coronation day back at the sixteenth century!'

'Wha?' Leorio looked at him as if he had another head.

'It's fundamental knowledge for Hunters!'

'I got one!' Gon chimed as he took out a bejeweled golden staff.

'Ohh! That's the Scepter of the Sun which was supposed to be presented to the Queen of Eng in the 18th Century, but mysteriously disappeared! It must be worth hundreds of millions!' Kurapika babbled on while Leorio looked on, slackjawed.

'How about this one?' Naruko also came out of the water, holding a silver chained pendant with a prominent sapphire as big as a hubcap.

'That's the Royal Family Jeweled locket belonging to the Austran Kingdom!' Kurapika cried. 'If there's a Royal Crest inside, that's worth tens of millions too! It also has a music box sound built into it.'

'Hot damn!' Leorio cried as he quickly stripped himself. 'The ships are useless, the sea is far damn useful!' and he jumped off. Kurapika watched him go.

'Oh dear...might as well.' and he too, jumped off after taking off his shoes, socks, robe and shirt.

xxx

And so...

'Humm..." Genna mused as he analyzed the plates Pokkle brought, 'Have you gotten the full twelve set, it would at least be worth 900k zenny.'

'You get a second-class cabin.' Banna chimed, giving him a key.

'Next?' Gon and Killua came up with a chest of jewels.

'They gotta be worth at least, ten billion right?' Killua asked him hopefully.

'They're only ten million.' said Genna to Killua's disbelief.

'Huuuh? Whyyy?'

'You got them all scratched by mixing them in with diamonds!' the man exclaimed. 'The jewels need to be recut and polished to regain their true value!'

'You get a second class cabin too.' said his wife.

'Ahhh...I bet even Aunt Mito would be happy even if they're scratched.' Gon pouted sulkily.

'What're you saying, all girls would want a perfectly cut, shiny jewel, especially if it involves Engagement Rings or gifts.' Naruko snorted. 'Even your aunt would blow her top if she gets scratched jewels. What if you're on a financial crisis with the last resort being pawning the jewels off and instead of the original value, she gets an amount depending on damages? That's how valuable a cut, polished jewel is.' she told them. 'And diamonds are the hardest and depending on the cut, sharpest jewels in the world capable of scratching other precious jewels. That's why your other jewels got scratched.' the boys groaned in her explanation. 'Never put a diamond with other jewels.'

'If only we knew that sooner.' Killua pouted sulkily. 'How should we know there's diamonds in here?' he grumbled as Naruko paid up with her pendant.

'Hummm...this locket should be playing a music box melody when opened but since you found it underwater, the sea water damaged it's mechanism even if everything else is OK.' said Genna. 'Thirty million.'

'You get a First Class.' said Genna as Naruko beamed happily at that.

Kurapika forked over what looks like a bejeweled glove, getting a second class cabin and Leorio brought out a box that he brought but instead of treasure as he hoped, it's cannonballs!


	7. A Treacherous Vacation

A Treacherous Vacation

After getting rooms...

Naruko is the only one satisfied with her room and she guards it with a vengeance. Her room has it real great, looking brand new, and the bathroom is perfect! She could use the bathtub to wash her clothes and shoes, and the weather was perfect to air them out.

She stood with vigilant watch over her clothes though. And she enjoyed her rations for food after bringing with her a canteen of water.

Of course, it's not surprising her friends find her. Gon's nose alone...and he knows the scent of roast pork.

'You're all the way up here instead of exploring the premises?' Leorio mused as they ate dinner together.

'I had to do my laundry and guard it.' Naruko pointed out. 'What's stopping unsavory people from stealing my stuff for blackmail for my room?' Naruko scoffed. 'And with two elderly around, committing bloodshed will cause cardiac arrest in our hosts and killing examiners or people hired by examiners will get me disqualified.' she explained wryly. When they ate enough pork, Naruko sealed it away as usual and they retired to their rooms after a good meal.

However, that night...

Naruko woke up in alarm because she heard engines. She got out of her room by the windows and saw that along with the others, they watched the airship, AND their hosts leave them.

'So this was what the chill was about...' Kurapika muttered.

'I hate to point out the obvious but...I think we're screwed.' Naruko croaked. 'They just marooned us!' she exclaimed as they watched the airship go.

Needless to say, nobody slept that night.

By morning...

Everyone wasn't too happy because for one thing, nobody knows what to do or what's expected of them.

Moreover...while everyone else griped about the situation, Naruko, being a trained Hunter looked around the ship for clues. She would never be the one to mope and moan. In the Manager's Room, she found loads of untouched treasure...and a small map. But since it's incomplete, unreliable and looks like a test trap, she ignored it. Then in what looks like a cabin, a logbook.

She began reading it.

What she found out chilled her to the bone.

'I better tell everyone fast!' she choked out. 'Our next exam is surviving a natural disaster and we can't do this alone!' she exclaimed in horror as she ran up to the deck to where Kurapika and Leorio are talking with Hanzo.

'I'll try to talk some sense into those numbskulls.' said Hanzo. 'The more people the better. Let's meet...'

'Kurapika! Leorio!' Naruko gasped out as she ran towards them before using her feet as brakes, effectively sliding closer to them.

'Naruko! Where have you been?' Leorio griped out. 'You've been gone the whole morning!'

'Exploring and reading a book that lead a clue to our TRUE Fourth Phase.' said Naruko urgently as Kurapika, Leorio and Hanzo froze. Especially as how she talked as if everyone would die soon. 'We need everyone to survive this, there's no way we can do this alone!'

'What do you mean?' Hanzo frowned.

'I searched important places, the Manager's Room and since this is a ship, I looked for important rooms where there should be information...I ignored the map on the desk because that's obviously a trap if we didn't figure it out...'

'You mean that map to Zebile Island is a trap?' Hanzo gasped. 'Kurapika was right!'

'At the same time our way to safety if we do this right. But if we do it wrong, _we will all die by natural disaster_.' silence...

'N-Natural Disaster?' Kurapika noted dreadfully with each word being capitalized.

'Yeah...according to this ship's logbook, a natural disaster happens once every ten years in a random time of the year on the tenth year. Because in this book, it happened in July 4 ten years back. And since we're marooned out here with a clue like this, the Hunter Committee must have predicted this and used this disaster as our exam. There's two storm fronts that will happen soon. The first is a mild one but the second one that follows 24 hours after, we'll all die a watery grave if we don't make it on time.' Naruko explained. 'The warning to the first storm front is an atmospheric disturbance, all radio frequency and waves disabled and causing equipment to go static. And then the first storm will hit at dusk. There's no telling if what we're facing now will also happen at dusk.'

'Well...wow.' Leorio croaked out. 'To confirm THAT, we need to talk to Pokkle and Ponzu! They're fiddling with the radios, right?!' he choked out fearfully as they ran for the command center to talk to the communication pipes.

'Pokkle, Ponzu!' Leorio cried. 'Any luck with the radios?!' he cried panickingly.

'No! Still static with the occasional high pitch, why?' Ponzu called back.

'Any...atmospheric disturbance at all?' Hanzo asked them fretfully.

'To find THAT out it'll have to be at afternoon to sunset you know!' Pokkle snarked out.

'And it's 3:45.' said Hanzo with a shudder. 'Do we seriously have to wait for such a thing?' he gulped. Kurapika read the book he took from Naruko.

'...the first storm front is somewhat a typical Storm Signal 2 judging by the description here. We can survive that in this ship.' said Kurapika as he skimmed through the book fast. 'However, we cannot survive the megastorm that comes after the next day 24 hours after the first front, even with this metal ship. And Zebile Island is a day away from here, reachable by a small boat. But there's no boats around here...'

'We have one...if we can get this thing to move.' said Naruko, patting the steering wheel. 'Moreover this ship is jammed in the rocks and this ship is all we have. The rest is wrecked.'

'Yeah...according to this book, this ship was grounded to serve as a gun battery.'

'Right...we have to gather everyone immediately and decide on a Leader and Second in Command.' said Leorio. 'I ain't leader material.'

'Don't look at me!' Naruko quickly shook her head. 'It has to be someone we all have no problems with.'

'Right...we better go find everyone. Assuming they haven't left yet.' said Hanzo as they all left to gather everyone at the bridge. But the stubborn ones refused, simply wanting to focus on working to get to Zebile Island with the small crafts they found. Some guys found a small boat with a working sail, the Amori brothers found a balloon, and Geretta found a motor boat.

'Well, this is everyone.' said Leorio as the others came with them. 'The other stubborn idiots just won't listen at a time like this.' he griped. 'We can't survive this alone and they insist on doing it alone!'

'The crafts they found after some repair work are obvious traps, starting with the map.' said Naruko. 'Because there's no telling how big this will be.'

'What's happening?' Siper asked them with a frown.

Kurapika explained their situation that required all hands on board if they are to survive the coming storm and he read the book Naruko found to them. 'That's the gist of it.' he said.

'A storm...' Gon mumbled.

'We seriously have to wait for dusk for the warning signs?' Killua asked them incredulously.

'Yeah. Because it's already too late to dodge the first front which is around Storm Signal No.2 at dusk.' said Hanzo. 'This ship is enough protection but after that, 24 hours is all we have left to live. It's do or die in this crazy Fourth Phase!'

'Guys!' Ponzu cried. 'We're picking up on something! The atmospheric pressure is becoming unstable!'

'Well, that's our sign.' said Leorio grimly as they all looked outside the windows for any signs of disturbance. The first signs were the seagulls who are fleeing in a panic, flying randomly while squawking panickingly.

'The birds are all...scared.' Gon croaked out as he watched their erratic behavior.

'Look at that!' Kurapika exclaimed as because it's dusk, they could all see it. What looks like a sunset cut in half to look like a very skinny hourglass in the middle. 'The atmosphere...it's distorting!'

'I hear it...that noise!' Gon cried as everyone gave him a weird look. 'I think it's coming from out at sea! It's getting closer...' everyone tried to listen but...

'You sure Gon?' Leorio asked him.

'No, he's right.' said Naruko as she used reinforcement aura to enhance her ears. 'This is only something people who lived with nature all their lives can pick up. 'I'm not on the same level as Gon but I definitely hear something. Like wind blowing in my ear.'

'I hear it too but it's faint.' said Killua.

'It was faint earlier this morning but now...' said Gon shakily. 'It's loud.'

'First you have one hell of a nose and now you have hellish ears...' Kurapika sweatdropped.

'We better sit this out.' said Naruko. 'It's far safer in the hallways. What if the winds were bad enough to shatter the glass in this bridge and we'll get hurt from impact. It'll be the same as someone shooting us with guns.'

'Y-yeah, good idea!' Tonpa shuddered as they all left the bridge for safety of the halls.

'But what of the guys who went out?' Gon croaked out.

'Too late Gon.' said Naruko. 'If we go out, we'll just die. To this storm, we're just scrap paper, easily torn apart. Storm aside, strong winds can pick up any debris that can easily kill us by impact. And there's roofs that the old couple used to decorate their shippy hotel. What if the wind flings a roof tile at you? You'd be in pieces!'

'She's right Gon.' said Hanzo. 'It's already too late.' he said grimly. 'We sit this out. After the storm passes, everybody better find something useful for this ship. It's our ticket as it's the strongest ship we all have if only it's not lodged in the rocks. We better find a way around that, too. We know our answer, and we gotta fix it within 24 hours.'

Soon, the ship began shaking as if there's an earthquake as they sat it out...


	8. Almighty Bystander Stays in Kitchen

Almighty Bystander Stays in Kitchen

After the storm subsided...

'We better act fast.' said Hanzo. 'After we eat food because there's still some in the pantry, we scramble and find what's useful for our situation. Anything will do as long as we get this big girl moving.'

'It's clear who's our leader now, all we need is a second in command after him.' Naruko snorted to Hanzo's disbelief. 'You have leadership qualities and somehow, people naturally follow you unless you're some bonehead who's currently fish food by now.'

'Er uh...is everybody fine with that?' Hanzo sweatdropped, asking everybody nervously.

'That's fine with us.' said Gonzu, a middle-aged man wearing martial arts gi. 'Someone who knows what everyone should do should be leader.'

'Then Kurapika should be second.' said Leorio. 'He knows things what normal people wouldn't even know about, he's a walking book!' that earned him a playful whack on the head.

'I prefer to call that 'studious', Leorio!'

'So then, we begin! Who can cook because we need to eat because we can't work if we're hungry!'

'I'll do that.' Naruko offered. 'I hope the pantry gives us a lot of options because this is no time for gourmet cooking, we need quick, finger foods. Everyone wait for about two hours because hello? I'm cooking for 24 people?' Everyone can use those two hours to find useful stuff.'

'Er...you sure two hours is enough time for ALL of us? There's 24 people here!' Pokkle blurted incredulously.

'Heh, I have my ways so all of you shoo! The kitchen is my playground now!' and she kicked them all out in a comical chibified style with the other applicants going O.O and the door closing behind them.

'...I'm speechless.' said Bodoro. 'Can she really do it?' he questioned skeptically.

'If she says she can, she can.' said Killua. 'We've been with her in the Third Phase and we saw her do insane stuff no normal people can do, and she calls it all 'tribal secrets.' he said in a deadpan voice. 'Without her we wouldn't pass some of the traps in the Third Phase!'

'Yeah, we were with her too.' Kurapika pointed at himself, Leorio, Gon and Killua. 'Let's get to work. Find things we need or those with ship savvy, fix the ship, power and engines.' and they all ran off. Inside the kitchen...

There's an army of Narukos inside, doing various tasks, preparing to make soup, bread, meat buns and dumplings each with tasks of cutting vegetables, meat, taking out eggs, and doing stuff for bread and dumpling doughs. She made the soup first as it's the easiest while the finger foods will take more time. Two hours later...

Everyone was back and on the hallways outside the kitchen are tables lined out, with 24 bowls of soup. 2 out of thirty-two were separated with a note, written in a language nobody but Hanzo can understand.

'...what language is THAT?' Ponzu wondered aloud, puzzled by the language.

'It says 'give these to the clown and pinhead, can't find them anywhere'.' Hanzo read aloud.

'Er...any volunteers?' Tonpa whimpered. 'Those guys are creepy!' nobody wanted to do it, either!

Pork Soup with vegetables, potatoes and pieces of pork. Instead of spoons, were forks.

'Er...what about spoons?' Gon blinked owlishly.

'Maybe she needs the spoons for something.' said Leorio. 'Let's just improvise!' needless to say they took their pick-me-ups before going away.

In the end, only Gon was brave enough to do so. He never knew fear in his whole life, having lived in a sheltered background of just the forest, and his house. While he DID find Hisoka due to his smell of blood, he could not find the pinhead so he asked Hisoka to find him and give his food and return the bowls to the kitchen later.

He also had to tell Hisoka that due to the once-a-decade megastorm, all of them has only 24 hours left to live starting from today's sunset so they're fixing their getaway ship as their Fourth Phase Exam before the megastorm hits tomorrow at sunset.

Thus, cooking was more Naruko's job. That morning, around sunrise it's plates this time containing a doughnut-shaped bread, and three steamed dumplings per plate with a note that 'next shipment is at 12 pm'

'She's really spoiling us isn't she?' Leorio sweatdropped. 'Oy Naruko! Still OK in there?'

'Yes~!'

'Well, she's our supplier.' said Hanzo. 'She's the only cook in the ship and we need food!' after a heavy breakfast, they all ran off for work. Naruko kept cooking because with her feeding a whole crew who knows how to deal with ships(and she doesn't), they'll make it out on time. She also took out lunch and after that, made dinner to be taken out at 3 pm.

However, around noon...3 pm...she really outdid herself this time. And a note on the kitchen door that reads, 'Last meal of the day'.

'Last meal of the day indeed.' Kurapika shuddered at the unfortunate implication. Nobody liked the note either.

'Well, if we fail to make it in time, at least we all have full stomachs when we die.' said Shishito wryly. 'Better that than dying a watery grave hungry and thirsty.'

xxx

To Naruko who already had all three meals...she took a long pleasurable shower in her room, and got dressed in fresh clothes, leaving her clone to clean her messy outfit, before leaving and locking her room and went to watch at the highest point of the ship to relax.

'Haaah...' she sighed, wanting to relax. 'Cooking for a whole classroom nonstop made my limbs soooo dead...' she was lying on her back, her long blonde hair spread all over, limbs spread, making her look like an 'X'. "Even with my clones, I'm still dead!"

'Heheh, good work.' Hisoka's voice complemented her.

'Meeeeeh, whatever...' Naruko moaned and groaned, sounding like a dead zombie while using nen to heal faster from soreness using the healing properties of Reinforcement-Types. 'Fuuuuhhh...'

'You know nen?'

'Apparently you do too.' Naruko drawled.

'You DO know that knowing Nen means you instantly pass, right?'

'Getting what you want through easy shortcuts isn't a fun way to live.' Naruko snorted. 'The hard challenging way is much more fun.'

'Heeeeh, izzat so huh?'

'Only the weak and pathetic use shortcuts.' Naruko sneered before snorting, upon fully recovering. 'Huuu...I really love my ability, keeps me going.' Hisoka glanced at her as she stretched herself before starting to tie her hair into two high ponytails that she then braided with hair bands

'You're a Kyouka-Ken, hmmm?' Hisoka purred. 'Types like you are easy to figure out.'

'Heh, nobody likes this type much even though it's so convenient in our line of work.' Naruko said huffily. 'They prefer other types for flashier movesets when Kyouka is the best...faster healing, less pain and hospital time and if used right, you'll be a hellish person nobody would want to mess with in fights. Only guys who love fighting would love and truly appreciate Kyouka-Ken as their nature.' she chuckled with a smirk. 'I wonder if I'd find such students after this...?'

'You intend to teach?'

'Yep~! #403, #99, #404 and #293 in that order are the best in this lot.' Naruko licked her lips. 'If they learn nen, they will be someone great~! Ohohoho! They are sooo mine~!' she chuckled in excitement, particularly flaring her potent aura around herself. 'I'll make them into polished jewels for sure!' she squealed like some fangirl gushing over celebrities.

From afar, a long-haired man watched them both.

xxx

Around sunset, the only nen users watched as the second storm is starting to come, and the ship's cannons rearing to go. Only then did they start moving.

Naruko who has reinforced her ears listened to what's going on around them.

This was how she learned that Gon and Leorio needed saving so she dove underwater to save them both and got them out of the water, both boys slung over her shoulders...and ran up sideways to the disbelief of two elderly martial artists who reported that Gon and Leorio are saved.

After that...

'Whew...what a day, what a day.' Hanzo sighed as they got away from the deadly waterspout. '24 of us left, huh?' he said, glancing around.

'Well, some idiots fell for the trap.' said Kyu. 'There were 34 of us when we got here.'

'We better check the ship for any damages.' Hanzo suggested. 'This ship is all we have. One we're sure we WON'T be sinking, we can get that much-deserved sleep in our rooms.' he said wearily. 'We all had a rough day and we didn't sleep much last night. We better fix even the smallest damage as right now, being in open sea, even a tiny damage can grow and drown us all out here.' he said grimly. 'Naruko any food left?'

'No...there's only enough for three days...our treasure hunt and then the hellish stay here.' Naruko deadpanned. 'The committee made sure of that when I first got a look at the pantry and took in account everything. No food tomorrow.' she said, shaking her head.

'Oh well,' Hanzo sighed gloomily. 'There'll be food in the blimp tomorrow. For now, let's fix the ship! Scramble!'

xxx

Next day...

The tired and stressed applicants recovered from a stressful stay in the ocean by sleeping in their rooms. At sunrise after a hellish night, they all got up and went for the deck.

'Beautiful sunrise kids.' said Leorio as they watched the sun rise. 'Never thought we'd survive another day eh?'

'Yeah...old ship that still works saved all our skins.' Naruko whistled. Her long hair is worn loose this time. For many days, she wore her hair in high pigtails, and braided it yesterday so naturally, to relax today she let her hair down. 'And we'll get to relax more since it takes a day to get to Zebile Island so it's a more comfortable stay on the blimp!' she beamed happily.

'By the way, anyone seen Kurapika?' Gon frowned worriedly. 'Haven't seen him.'

'The others found the poor guy sleeping off a concussion and whoever found him patched him up.' Killua explained. 'Nobody could wake him. When the ship shook, he probably got thrown roughly and bam!' he snapped his fingers.

'That's gotta suck.' Leorio sweatdropped. 'Oh well, he's the most rested out of us then. as they spotted their ride coming. 'Oh, there's our ride!'


	9. Island of Treachery!

Island of Treachery! Hunt or be Hunted!

The blimp,

It's not a ride as they all thought.

From the blimp, out came Lippo and a pink-haired woman.

'We have finally arrived, fellows.' said Lippo, apparently the jackass who designed the Fourth Stage as Naruko found out by sending out clones disguised as bugs to probe the blimp. 'You have finished the Fourth, Bonus Phase and we are now at the Fifth.' he said as a woman wearing a headset came pushing a pushcart containing a box. 'And for the Fifth...I'd like you to draw lots.'

'Lots?'

'What lots?'

'There are many cards in this box as many as you guys.' said Lippo. 'You'll each choose one in the order you left Trick Tower.'

'Now then, please pick one, Hisoka!' the woman said cheerfully as if they were in a TV Contest Show. Can't this woman read the atmosphere? After everyone picked their cards...

'Now then, everyone has a card.' Lippo stated as everyone held their cards. 'Each card has a number...and each card corresponds with the remaining applicants' ID Numbers.' then with his sinister expression came the dreaded. 'And this drawing has just determined who's the Hunter and who's the Hunted.'

'Hunter and...hunted?' Leorio mumbled.

'What does that mean?' Gon blinked.

'I have a baaaad feeling about this...' Naruko grimaced.

'In short,' Lippo continued, 'The objective of the Fifth Phase is to **steal your target IDs**.'

'Eh?!' Imori gasped as Hanzo snorted.

'The applicant whose ID number corresponds with the card you picked.' said Lippo. 'Is your **target**!'

'We've recorded the number each of you has picked.' said the woman as this caused dissent, suspicion and distrust in the ranks. Literally as Lippo expected. 'You can dispose of them if you wish.'

'As I stated earlier, your objective is to steal your target's IDs.' Lippo spoke again. 'In order to pass this phase, you need six points.'

'Six points? What do you mean by that?' Hanzo inquired.

'During this phase, each ID is worth certain points.' Lippo told them. 'Your ID...three points. And then your target's ID...also three points.' he explained, making 'W' with both his hands to emphasize his point. 'So if you steal your target's IDs and keep your own, you get six points. You'll then pass this test. However, other IDs are only worth one point. You can also get the points you needed that way.'

"Crafty bastard." Naruko thought. "Originally, one would think that out of 24 only 12 will make it. But due to people fearing the really dangerous ones in this group, they will take the safer option to collect six points if only to live longer so chances of people passing are very slim and lower than 12. I'd say..." Naruko thought as she took account of the strong people in the exam. "Only five. It'll be a miracle if we get more than that."

'You'll be staying in Zebile Island for one week.' he added. 'The whole island is your playing field. Collect your points using means necessary for you. Now I'll turn you over to Khara.'

'Yes!' Khara piped. 'I have some excellent news for you guys!' she chirped. 'All of you here have been granted an unconditional invitation to take part in the First Phase of the Exam next year! So even if you didn't make it this year, you can try again next year!' she said cheerily but when nobody responded, everyone gave her a blank stare, making her feel awkward.

'...that's not good news at all.' Naruko droned blandly.

xxx

Great.' Naruko grumbled. 'Another jackass exam.' she said unhappily. She took to hanging around Kurapika and Leorio because her mindset was of the late teens version, having grown up with Kite and Biscuit all her life and prior to that, an abusive, cruel childhood so she could not bear to be around Ging's son who had an easy, happy life reflected on his happy and innocently carefree attitude. She plain envied him for it and she sometimes wished she has family. The closest she has to a mother was Biscuit and Kite's too young to be a father. 'First a megastorm wherein everyone worked together as a team and now we have to hunt each other?'

'Yeah, everyone, particularly the veterans are all hostile with each other.' said Leorio. 'I left the deck since the atmosphere is too nasty.'

'As Naruko put it, it's not just stealing IDs...it's about hunting humans.' said Kurapika.

'Yeah, he DID say to use whatever means...a struggle to steal and not be stolen from. Killing is unavoidable.' Naruko said dryly. 'The four of us will be OK but I worry about Gon.'

'Yeah...he's not the type for this sort of thing.' said Leorio. 'He's too innocent. He has no idea how this world works and he's far too trusting. He'll be easy prey for whoever drew him.' he said morosely. They all groaned.

'I think whoever raised him made him too pure.' Naruko deadpanned. 'And they let him attend the exam like this?' she choked out, wide-eyed. 'Oh my god.'

xxx

At Zebile Island, all of them have to go in order of who reached the bottom of Trick Tower first. The next one would go two minutes after the guy before him did.

And since the group came together, Naruko was the third of them to come out, so...

"Well, here I am." Naruko thought as she looked at her plate. 198. "One of the triplets, coming right up! Hee!" she ran off in rapid speeds using her nen to get to the highest tree and wait for the triplets.

She stalked the triplets and planned out her trap. She made a clone and had it disguised as what she imagines to be an adult version of herself, only, with long black hair and wearing a translucent, white dress and in the moonlight, you could see the curves of the woman. A perfect lure for any pervert. Moreover, such a woman does not exist among applicants. Hehehehe...

Operation Sex Appeal Commence. From afar, it's indeed impossible to have such a girl in the island so of course, nobody would suspect her.

The boys began thinking with their thingies and began arguing with each other on who would talk to her.

She took advantage of the night's darkness, pounced and knocked them all out with swift and quick chops, knocking them out cold. She then rummaged their persons for her target, and she ran off to hide, choosing to hide at the starting point, and burrow to sleep the week off.

Same thing a certain pinhead did the next day.

By now...a lot of people are either incapacitated, lost their numbers or dead...

A week later...

A loud horn echoed all over the island, startling many examinees awake.

/That marks the end of the Fifth Phase!/ Khara rang out through a loudspeaker. /All applicants make their way to the Starting Point as soon as possible. You have one hour from now to get back to the Starting Point. Anyone who could not make it back after that will be deemed disqualified. Please take note of that. Once you've reached the Starting Point, the badges cannot change hands anymore. You will be disqualified on the spot if such an action is occurred. So please be careful./

Ten people survived the Fifth Phase. Gon, Kurapika, Killua, Leorio, Naruko, Hanzo, Pokkle, Illumi, Bodoro and Hisoka. Effectively 14 people failed.

xxx

At the Blimp...

Naruko wondered it'll be the Final Phase soon for sure since there's only ten of them left. And there's no telling what the Proctors came up with this time.

She needs all relaxing she could get. So she ate the remains of her first pork that she used to live off the week as she used the other one to feed the ex-shipmates. There's hardly any left...so may as well.

She knew she wouldn't want to see pork in the next few days after this.

Later...

/In a while, the President will receive you for a conversation. Please report to the Reception Room when you're called. #44, please come to the Reception Room./

"Now what did that old goat have in mind?" Naruko frowned worriedly. When her turn came...she went blunt.

'OK, what do you have in mind?' Naruko asked him bluntly. 'This has something to do with the last stage, right?' the old man chuckled.

'Technically you already passed the Exams since you know Nen from the very beginning.' Netero pointed out. 'You just chose to stick around. Menchi and Buhara found out you could use Nen.'

'So are the clown and the pinhead, right?'

'Yes, them too but they have their own reasons of sticking around.' Netero said jovially. 'So out of the other nine, who retains your most attention?'

'OK to say three?'

'Sure...'

'First off, #404.' said Naruko, noting Kurapika. 'Out of the students I chose, his potential was off the charts with #405 second only to him by a few notches. There's something I feel about those two. Out of the ones I chose, they're also the easiest to teach. #99 is an unusual case. His potential is on the same level as #405 but for some reason I'm seeing it going see-saw on me and I hope when I DO start, it's 'up', not 'down'.'

'Who do you want to see the least?'

'...#44.' Naruko twitched. 'He has one hell of a mood swing despite his seemingly jovial personality. He reeks more of blood than #99 did. Only thing is, the pinhead smells more of blood than he did so I guess I don't want to deal with them both.'

xxx

In the bar...

'Hey Naruko, what did you talk about?' Killua asked Naruko as all of them are at the bar and the next to be called was Leorio.

'...who has my most attention and who I didn't like most.' said Naruko. 'I have a baaad feeling about that in fact.' she shook her head.

'Well, they've been messing with us to high stress levels, so I guess we better be careful.' said Kurapika worriedly.


End file.
